comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-2571
Earth-2571 is a reality home to the superhero team, the Titans, or Teen Titans. History Rise and Fall of Trigon Some billion years ago, the demon Trigon had tried to subjugate the Earth to rule in hedonistic pleasure. However, a band of warrior women blessed by the goddess Athena, the Amazons, drove him away from the Earth. However, he swore he'd return. Birth of Black Adam Circa 1200 BCE, the wizard Shazam became a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. The young prince Teth-Adam of Kahndaq (Ramses' son) impressed the wizard with his fairness and decency. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," he was blessed with the power of seven Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Teth-Adam served Egypt for many years, but this duty drew him away from his wife and children in Kahndaq. While he was away, the mad priest, Ahk-ton ravaged Kahndaq and killed Adam's family. The priest was powered by the "Orb of Ra". Adam fought Ahk-ton and slew him as retribution. Adam returned to Khandaq and forcefully overthrew the government present there, and appointed himself ruler. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events and unleashed a powerful spell. He trapped Adam's soul and powers within a powerful scarab rendering Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Rameses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Foundation of HIVE In 1400 AD, a scholar named Damien Darhk discovers a pool of liquids he titles the Lazarus Pit. Stepping inside, he had become immortal. However, it drove him mad, and he razed a kingdom to the ground. After that, the cult that comes to be known as HIVE is formed. Destruction of Tamaran Several years ago, the Coluan conquerer Brainiac attacked the planet Tamaran. He collected dozens of cities to add to his collection, and then destroys the planet. There are only three survivors: Siblings Komand'r, Koriand'r, and Ryand'r. Brainiac will spend years looking for them. Foundation of STAR Labs Doctor Niles Caulder becomes the founder of STAR Labs after losing the use of his legs. Project TITANS A Tamaranian Starship crashes out in Oregon and a team of scientists and mercenaries are sent to investigate. What is found are the three siblings and a data file of genetic manipulation. After that, Caulder begins Project TITANS. A number of test subjects are used for Project TITANS, but given no change was recorded, the project was considered a failure. The three siblings are raised isolated from one another across the United States. Particle Accelerator Explosion When the Particle Accelerator created by Caulder in Jump City explodes activates Metahuman Genes within numerous inhabitants of the city as well as Project TITANS test subjects. Story Arcs Explosion In the heart of Jump City, a girl calling herself Raven arrives and prepares for a change. Across the city, a woman named Donna Troy arrives, promising to capture the last child of Trigon. At a local high school, a number of students (Gar Logan, Vic Stone, Joey Wilson, Dick Grayson, and Tara Markov) prepare for the homecoming dance. Meanwhile, college student Wally West prepares for a family outing with his father, sister, and brother-in-law. However, at STAR Labs, there is an explosion during a particle accelerator test that causes Wally to be struck by lightning. Meanwhile, Gar, Joey, and Tara start gaining powers while obsessed with the word Starfire. The thee flee to the beach while Wally suddenly gains super speed and runs throughout the city, distracting Donna and Raven to follow. Meanwhile, the explosion crushes most of Vic's body, forcing his father Silas to operate on him. The six teens meet together in the outskirts of town, where they discover the hidden STAR Labs facility that Starfire is trapped in. A fight breaks out and Starfire escapes. Residents Teen Titans Starfire (2571).jpg|Koriand'r (Earth-2571) Argent (2571).png|Nicole Weathers (Earth-2571) Beast Boy (2571).png|Garfield Logan (Earth-2571) Cyborg (2571).png|Victor Stone (Earth-2571) Flash (2571).png|Wallace West (Earth-2571) Jericho (2571).jpg|Joseph Wilson (Earth-2571) Nightwing (2571).png|Richard Grayson (Earth-2571) Raven (2571).png|Raven (Earth-2571) Terra (2571).jpg|Tara Markov (Earth-2571) Wonder Girl (2571).png|Donna Troy (Earth-2571) Supporting Characters Barry Allen (2571).png|Bartholomew Allen (Earth-2571) Beth Candy (2571).jpg|Elizabeth Candy (Earth-2571) Iris West (2571).jpg|Iris West (Earth-2571) Joe West (2571).jpg|Joseph West (Earth-2571) Julian Albert (2571).png|Julian Albert (Earth-2571) Silas Stone (2571).png|Silas Stone (Earth-2571) Doom Patrol Cheshire (2571).jpg|Jade Nguyen is a master assassin groomed into the ultimate killer. Deathstroke (2571).jpg|Slade Wilson is the Doom Patrol's personal one man army. Madame Rouge (2571).png|Madame Rouge is the Doom Patrol's personal infiltrator. Manchester Black (2571).png|Manchester Black is the Doom Patrol's Elite. Robotman (2571).jpg|Niles Caulder is the madman behind the Doom Patrol. HIVE Brother Blood (2571).jpg|Sebastian Blood is a priest who is secretly a HIVE recruiter. Damien Darhk (2571).png|Damien Darhk is the founder of HIVE Doctor Light (2571).jpg|Arthur Light is the chief scientist of HIVE Lex Luthor (2571).jpg|Lex Luthor is a philanthropist associated with HIVE HIVE-5 Billy Numerous (2571).png|Billy Numerous is legion. Gizmo (2571).png|Gizmo is the Hive-5's tech genius. Jinx (2571).png|Jinx is the leader of the HIVE-5. Kyd Wykkyd I(2571).png|Kyd Wykkyd is the team's teleporter. Mammoth (2571).jpg|Baran Flinders is the team's brute. See-More (2571).jpg|See-More is the eye of the team. The Society Bane (2571).png|Bane will break your back! Blackfire (2571).jpg|Komand'r is the twisted sister of Koriand'r. Brainiac (2571).png|Brainiac will collect the Earth. Catwoman (2571).png|Selina Kyle doesn't really care about much, but when she does, she'll do anything for it. Cheetah (2571).png|Barbara Ann Minerva craves amazon blood. Grodd (2571).png|Grodd is leader of the society, with his own agenda. Joker (2571).jpg|Joker is unpredictable. Mister Freeze (2571).png|Victor Fries now has a cold heart. Poison Ivy (2571).jpg|Pamela Isley is the green's avatar. Red-X (2571).jpg|Whatever Red-X has against Robin, he seems to have been willing to work with Grodd for it. Scarecrow (2571).jpg|Jonathan Crane is obsessed with fear. Trigon (2571).jpg|Trigon is an ancient evil, bent on taking over this dimension. Suicide Squad Amanda Waller (2571).jpg|Amanda Waller is one scary lady. Black Adam (2571).png|Adam cares little for good or evil, he only cares to know that Kahndaq survives. Deadshot (2571).png|Floyd Lawton wants to be a better person for his daughter. But the bomb in his neck says otherwise. Harley Quinn (2571).png|Harley Quinn now has to put on her resume that she's the Joker's girlfriend and has a bomb in her neck. Katana (2571).jpg|Tatsu Yamashiro is deadly with a sword. Killer Croc (2571).jpg|Weylon Jones is a freak show and wants everyone to know. Killer Frost (2571).jpg|Caitlin Snow must now fight an inner darkness to be at peace. King SHark (2571).jpg|Shay Lambden is an even bigger monster than Weylon is. Lobo (2571).png|Nobody knows much about Lobo 'cept Lobo. Parasite (2571).jpg|Rudy Jones is a bloodsucker. Atom Smasher (2571).png|Al Rothstein is the big guy of the team. Cinderblock (2571).jpg|Nothing is known about Cinderblock. Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95